otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Steins;Gate
Steins;Gate (シュタインズ・ゲート, Shutainzu Gēto) - японская визуальная новелла разработанная 5pb. и Nitroplus, выпущенная 15 октября 2009 года для Xbox 360. Эти две компаний во второй раз сотрудничают вместе после Chaos;Head. Порт для операционной системы Windows, на ПК был выпущен 26 августа 2010 года и порт для Sony PlayStation был выпущен в июне 2011 года. Игра описывает развитие команды, как "гипотетическую приключенческую научную игру» (想 定 科学 ADV, Sotei Kagaku ADV). Геймплей в Steins;Gate следующим с линейной сюжетной линии, которая предлагает заранее определенный сценарий с различным взаимодействием. Steins;Gate получила высокую оценку за его переплетение сюжета и актеры получили высокую оценку за их прорисовку персонажей. Манга-адаптация истории проиллюстрированых Сарачи Йоми начала сериализацию в Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive с 26 сентября 2009 года. Вторая серия манги показаная Кэндзи Мизутой начала сериализации в Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Blade 28 декабря 2009 года. Аниме-адаптация началась транслироваться 6 апреля 2011 года. Геймплей thumb|328px Геймплей игры Steins;Gate требует малого взаимодействия с игроком, поскольку большая часть продолжительности игры тратиться на чтение текста, который появляется на экране и представляет собой диалог между различными персонажами или размышления главного героя. Как и во многих других визуальных романах, в Steins;Gate есть определенные моменты, где игроку предоставляется выбор, который может повлиять на дальнейшее развитие сюжета. Для принятия таких решений, игроку предоставлена система "телефонного триггера" (яп. フォーントリガー, fōn torigaa), которая напоминает систему "бредового триггера" из Chaos;Head. Когда игрок получает телефонный звонок или текстовое сообщение от кого-то, он может отклонить или принять его. В текстовых сообщениях все важные фразы подчеркнуты, а все гиперссылки выделены синим цветом. Большинство телефонных звонков и текстовых сообщений не требуют ответов, но некоторые из них могут потребовать действий игрока. В зависимости от реакции игрока на эти звонки и сообщения, сюжет будет развиваться в определенном направлении. Сюжет Сеттинг и темы Сюжет Steins;Gate начинается летом 2010 года в Акихабаре, примерно через год после событий, имевших место в Chaos;Head. В игре присутствуют многие реально существующие места Акихабары, такие как здание Дома Радио. По словам Чиюмару Шикуры, возглавляющего разработку Steins;Gate, Акихабара была выбрана потому, что там можно легко приобрести какие-либо аппаратные части, что делает ее идеальным местом для людей, которые занимаются изобретениями. Понятия «время» и «путешествие во времени» являются основными темами игры. The concept of cause and effect is featured prominently in the game as the protagonist travels back in time numerous times to perform different actions in an attempt to alter what has happened in the future. История История Steins;Gate начинается 28 июля 2010 года в Акихабаре, когда Ринтаро Окабе и Маюри Шиина посещают здание Дома Радио. Внутри здания, Ринтаро находит окровавленное тело Макисе Курису в одной из комнат. Он в панике выходит из здания вместе с Маюри и отправляет текстовое сообщение Хашиде Итару об этом инциденте, после чего все окружавшие его люди исчезают. Спустя мгновение они вновь появляются, но никто кроме него, кажется, не испытывал того же явления. Позже, Ринтаро и Хашида Итару отправляются в здание Дома Радио, где они встречают живую Курису. Ринтаро рассказывает что с ним произошло, после чего Хашида упоминает, что неделю назад он получал текстовое сообщение, похожее на то, которое описывает Ринтаро. При дальнейшем расследовании, они понимают, что созданный ими прибор из мобильника и микроволновки может быть использован для отправки сообщений в прошлое — "D mail" (яп. Dメール, D mēru). Также персонажи узнают, что SERN, организации, которая занимается изучением путешествий во времени, фактически удалось отправить человека в прошлое, хотя все эти испытания приводили к смерти испытуемых. Позже, Курису удается улучшить «мобиловолновку», добавив ей возможность отправлять воспоминания человека в прошлое, что фактически позволяет путешествовать во времени. SERN узнают о Ринтаро и его друзьях, потому что они случайно получили первый "D mail", после чего они посылают группу людей, которые должны получить это устройство. Во время этой операции, люди из SERN убивают Маюри. Пытаясь ее спасти, Ринтаро много раз отправляется назад во времени, но это оказывается бесполезным, так как Маюри погибала даже в тех случаях, когда им удавалось избежать нападения людей SERN. После долгих усилий, Ринтаро возвращает себе компьютер IBN 5100, который он ранее потерял, с помощью которого Хашиде удается взломать базу данных SERN, тем самым они могут удалить оттуда данные о самом первом "D mail". Однако, Ринтаро понимает, что из-за этого все вернется к той мировой линии, на которой он 28 июля в здании Дома Радио нашел тело убитой Курису. Это означает, что ему придется пожертвовать либо Курису, либо Маюри, чтобы спасти кого-то из них. В конечном итоге, Ринтаро вместе с Курису принимают решение спасти Маюри, после чего Ринтаро удаляет из базы SERN доказательства о его первой "D mail". Некоторое время спустя, из 2036 года на машине времени прибывает Сузуха Амане, которая уговаривает Ринтаро вернуться вместе с ней в 28 июля и предотвратить там смерть Макисе Курису, что изменит будущее, в котором началась Третья Мировая Война. Однако эта операция проваливается, так как Ринтаро по ошибке сам убивает Курису. Тем не менее, в видео, которое Ринтаро из 2025 года прислал с помощью D mail, рассказывается что эта неудача была частью операции. После того как Курису не была спасена, Ринтаро и Хашида провели остаток своей жизни работая над улучшением возможностей D mail, а также над машиной времени, чтобы рассказать настоящему Ринтаро как спасти Курису. Если бы он сейчас спас Курису, то произошел бы временной парадокс. Ринтаро из 2025 года рассказывает текущему Ринтаро, что он должен снова отправиться в 28 июля и создать там сцену лже-убийства Курису, чтобы обмануть оригинального Ринтаро из 28 июля, после чего тот отправит D mail, который в конечном итоге вызовет все события до этого момента. Манга и аниме link=Аниме:Steins;Gate|center|300px С 26 сентября в журнале Monthly Comic Alive начала выходить первая манга-адаптация (автор — Сарата Ёми). По ней было снято аниме. Дополнениями послужили манга-адаптации "Steins;Gate - Rebellion of the Missing Ring" (Восстание Валькирии), "Steins;Gate - Aishin Meizu no Babel" (Вавилонская Башня), "Steins;Gate - Onshuu no Brownian Motion" (Броуновское движение любви и ненависти), "Steins;Gate - Hiyoku Renri no Future Honey" (Нежные клятвы будущего чуда), "Steins;Gate - Shijou Saikyou no Slight Fever" (Сильнейшее в истории лёгкое недомогание), "Steins;Gate - Heiji Kyokusen no Epigraph" (Надграфик замкнутой кривой). Их авторами являются другие мангаки, например, Nitroplus, 5pb. Персонажи '«Лаборатория гаджетов будущего»' Окабе Ринтаро — главный герой, основатель лаборатории, перспективный ученый. Возраст — 18 лет. С легкостью придумывает прозвища, названия новых операций, что говорит о большой фантазии. Себя представляет как сумашедшего ученого, злого гения, часто использует псевдоним "Хоуин Кёма" (в переводе — Темный Феникс). Считает ЦЕРН зловещей организацией и борется против неё. Разговаривает сам с собой по телефону, а многие действия сопровождает злобным смехом. Постоянно носит белый халат, вслед за ним так начинает одеваться и Макисе Курису. Маюри часто называет его Окарином, соединяя первые слоги имени и фамилии (Окабэ Ринтаро). Обладает возможностью помнить то, что происходило на других мировых линиях, и называет её "Демоническим взглядом чтеца Штейнера". Дорожит своими товарищами, много раз возвращался в прошлое, чтобы спасти Маюри. В 22 серии признался Курису, она ответила взаимностью. Ринтаро — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 001. Маюри Сиина — подруга Окабе. Училась с ним в одной школе. Ей 16 лет. По своей воле стала "заложницей" Окарина. Немного легкомысленная, добрая и милая девушка. Работает в мейд-кафе неполный рабочий день вместе с Фейрис. Любит игрушки Упа и бананы. Воспоминания о прошлых мировых линиях, где она умерла, видит в своих снах, однако не верит в то, что это правда. Ладит с каждым членом Лаборатории. Шьет костюмы для косплея. Маюри — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 002. Итару «Дару» Хасида — хакер, однокурсник Окабе. Возраст — 19 лет. Предпочитает "двухмерных" девушек "трехмерным", потому что у него никогда не получалось нормально познакомиться с кем-то. Часто делает двусмысленные намеки, за что Ринтаро и Макисе зовут его "извращенцем". Обожает отаку и все, что связано с ним, горячий поклонник Фейрис. Прозвище "суперхака" придумал ему Окабе. Дару — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 003. Макисе Курису — талантливая исследовательница неврологии в американском университете. Когда ей было 18 лет, её исследование было опубликовано во всемирно-известном журнале Science[7] (в аниме название заменено на «Sciency»). Окабэ часто называет её ассистентом или придуманными им прозвищами — Кристина, Звез-7, зомби, @-чер (саму Курису это очень раздражает). Её отец, профессор Накабачи, видит в ней соперника, из-за чего они и не ладят друг с другом. В детстве она всегда любила слушать, как он рассказывает о своей работе, и к окончанию начальной школы уже могла понимать суть его исследований. Потом она начала свои и получила несколько наград. Она всегда любила спорить с отцом. Они постоянно переписывались по почте, и споры становились всё жарче. Но в конечном счёте отец перестал спорить с ней, поскольку Курису из раза в раз находила ошибки в его расчётах и, не замечая этого, наносила удар по его гордости. Он стал выплёскивать все злобу на маму Курис, потерял уверенность в себе и постоянно отдалялся от своих друзей академиков. Когда Курису в последний раз видела отца, он сказал ей: «Ты меня жалеешь? Ты смотришь на меня сверху вниз? Ты же моя дочь, как ты смеешь?!». Окабэ решил, что помирит Курису с её отцом. Она считала, что если сможет сделать оборудование для перемещения во времени, то отец может сойти с ума. С каждым своим новым открытием, Курису звонит всегда маме, чтобы та узнала всё первой. С первого взгляда она — спокойная девушка, краснеет, если кто-то незнакомый приближается к ней слишком близко, но в душе она — полная противоположность: однажды она заставила Окарина стоять на коленях 3 часа подряд, при этом грозясь ударить его книгой. Курису всегда стоит на своём, не любит проигрывать и не любит, когда кто-то пытается управлять ею. В 22 серии на признание в любви, сделанное Окабэ, ответила взаимностью. Моэка Кирю '— фрилансер, знакомая Окабе. Боится потерять свой телефон, потому что предпочитает обмениваться электронными письмами. а не общаться в реальности. На мировой линии "а" чуть не покончила жизнь самоубийством. но её спасло сообщение от некоего FB. Этот человек управлял её действиями, дав ей место в жизни, а потом просто перестал общаться с ней. Тогда Моэка второй раз попыталась совершить самоубийство, однако Окабе вернулся в прошлое и провел расследование. В одной из мировых линий работает помощником у Юго Тэннодзи. Ей 20 лет. Моэка — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» '№ 005. Рука Урусибара — парень с женскими чертами лица''' и фигурой. Стеснительный и милый, популярен. Всегда мечтал стал девушкой (благодаря одному D-мейлу его желание исполняется). Возраст — 16 лет. Уважает Ринтаро. Носит одежду, характерную для мико (служительниц храмов). Лучше всех с ним ладит Маюри. Несмотря на всеобщее заблуждение, имя данного персонажа — Рука (Лука — ошибочный вариант записи его имени; такое имя персонаж бы носил, если бы оно было записано катаканой, а не хираганой). Он — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» '''№ 006. Фэйрис Нян-Нян (настоящее имя Румихо Акиха) — популярная офицантка мейд-кафе, в котором работает вместе с Маюри. Возраст — 17 лет. С помощью D-мейла воскресила своего отца, изменив целый город. Прекрасно играет в RaiNet Access Battlers и из-за этого наживает себе врагов, от них на одной из мировых линий была спасена Окабе. Внедрила культуру отаку в Акахибару. Обожает Ринтаро и зовет его "Кёма" (Темный). Фейрис — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего»''' № 007'. 'Судзуха Аманэ — "боец на подработке". Путешественница из будущего и дочь Дару. Работает у квартиродателя Окабе. Использует псевдоним "Джон Тайтор", в Интернете под этим ником общается с Ринтаро. Она появилась в настоящем времени с помощью машины времени, принятой за спутник. Задача Амане — найти в 1975 году IBM 5100 и отдать его Лаборатории. Но миссия была провалена — из-за неполадок Судзуха забыла все и не успела найти компьютер. В нескольких мировых линиях она была знакома с Юго Теннодзи, будучи не девушкой, а пожилой женщиной. Амане — член «Лаборатории гаджетов будущего» № 008'. 'Статья находится в процессе доработки, приношу свои извинения!!! ''' Ссылки *Игра Steins;Gate на сайте World Art Трейлер thumb|center|670px